A remote user such as a network administrator can be responsible for managing the operations of up to hundreds of individual server computers in a datacenter. Conventionally, to view and manage all of the servers, the administrator is required to launch a server management remote keyboard, video and mouse (KVM) session for each individual server. This may require the administrator to authenticate individually to hundreds of KVM redirection applications.
Therefore, heretofore unaddressed needs still exist in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.